Verdades
by XimenaRD
Summary: Reprimir lo que se siente es como ignorar lo que se desea. Son Gohan ha descubierto eso, y por consiguiente decide confesar lo que en verdad piensa.


ONE-SHOT: Verdades

Frente a frente.

Era hora.

Se lo diría.

No más absurda espera por un milagro.

Debía actuar.

Obtendría lo que deseaba, o, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Situados en la lejanía de las remotas montañas Paoz dos almas se encontraban ahí: guerreros, compañeros, amigos, _enamorados._

Él tan amable, apacible, puro, inocente. "Cobarde" se dijo a la par que desviaba la vista por enésima vez. ¿De dónde venía aquella fortaleza con la que podía luchar con enemigos tan poderosos? ¿Dónde se hallaba cuando la necesitaba?

Ella impaciente, terca, orgullosa. Aquellos adjetivos eran los que describían su persona de tiempos pasados. Antes de _él_.

El silencio reinaba. Las barreras que les separaban debían romperse lo antes posible.

-Después de tanto he decidido hablar Videl-dijo el joven en tanto tomaba aire.

-¿A qué te refier….- la interrumpió

\- Solo déjame continuar pues no tendré valor para decírtelo.- hizo una breve pausa- Sabes, al principio no sabía que era lo que sentía, me era algo totalmente nuevo y extraño. Pero con el tiempo las cosas se fueron aclarando y comprendí muchas cosas que antes me eran indiferentes. Lo puedo sentir cada vez que paso tiempo contigo, cuando te vi sufrir por los ataques de los que no pude defenderte, también lo supe cuando me entere que habías muerto – trago saliva- lo cierto Videl, la…- dudó- la razón por la que estás aquí es para decirte lo que siento cuando estoy contigo: una felicidad que no puede ser descrita sino como amor y eso es lo que me pasa contigo estoy…. estoy _enamorado_ de ti.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal? , Son Gohan ¿enamorado de ella? La sorpresiva declaración le había dejado totalmente desconcertada.

¿Qué si lo quería? Era más que claro que los sentimientos de ella hacia él eran amor.

Desde que el torneo de las artes marciales dio fin ella se había dado cuenta del cariño que le tenía al joven Son.

Ahora mismo no podía salir de su sorpresa, aun no podía creerse que alguien como Gohan le había confesado sus sentimientos….

Videl mostraba un rostro con el cual no podías adivinar qué era lo que sucedía en su mente. No era una cara de enojo, tristeza, emoción o felicidad ni mucho menos sorpresa. Tal cosa descoloco al joven y le lleno de un sentimiento de derrota.

-Solo quería que lo supieras, perdón si cause una molestia o llegue a hacerte sentir incomoda. Pensé que podría tener una oportunidad – su semblante cambio por completo: su mirada se llenó de tristeza y de su rostro se borró aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo.- Nos vemos luego.

Y entonces dio media vuelta y alzo vuelo.

Sus palabras habían sido un gran balde de agua fría que hizo que la joven volviera a aquella realidad que en sus sueños más profundos anhelaba, el miedo ahora era su acompañante. Miedo de perderlo sin antes decirle que era más que correspondido.

"¡Maldición!" pensó antes de volar rápidamente hacia él. Ya situada en el aire acelero y con una gran velocidad a su favor impacto contra el guerrero haciéndolos caer. Videl tomo entre sus manos el rostro del joven, le miro a los ojos y dijo:

-También estoy enamorada de ti, solo es que no podía creer lo que acababas de decir. Creía que era la única que tenía esta clase de sentimientos pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Por favor disculpa no haber respondido en su momento.

Y para enfatizar lo que terminaba de decir unió sus labios con los de él en un toque cálido y fugaz el cual ocasiono una ola de sonrojos, cosquilleos en el estómago y que el corazón se les acelerara.

Dándose cuenta de la gran osadía que había cometido rompió el beso y se levantó rápidamente, ¿Gohan creerá que había sido muy imprudente de su parte? Además era su primer beso, ¡y había sido robado! Sin dudas el amor era algo demasiado complicado y más si se trata de una persona a la cual no estaba entre sus prioridades anteriormente.

Gohan se levantó ciertamente sorprendido y con la cara encendida, pero, sobre todo feliz ya tenía una corazonada que le decía que era correspondido.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- y sin más soltó aquella propuesta que deseaba poder expresar ya sin sentirse inseguro, sin más miedo al fracaso. De cierta forma sintió que decirlo era más para él que para ella, sí, quería sentir que eso que estaba ocurriendo era real.

Y la joven Satán sintiéndose aliviada, tranquila y definitivamente feliz dijo:

\- y todavía lo preguntas.- a la par que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

El gran escenario que les acompañaba había sido un gran testigo de las verdades declaradas recientemente haciéndolo participe de una de las mejores vistas que mostraba el comienzo de un noviazgo que, después de varios años, sería algo más.


End file.
